Midnight Love
by Cherie Blossom
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto encountered a vampire and fell in love with him. All Syaoran Li ever wanted was to run away from an unwanted engagement with a fellow vampire. What will happen if he begins to return the love? Will anyone accept human-vampire relationship?
1. Prologue

**"Midnight Love"**

**A/N:****I HAVE DELETED THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SINCE THEY'RE ALL ON EDITTING PROCESS. PLEASE STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Prologue**

Walking alone, late at night, was the most dangerous thing to do. Sure there were still people on the road, but you'll never know. Sakura Kinomoto was walking home from work at this time of the night. Working overtime really wasn't advisable since you get to leave work at 11:30. She was clad in a chic white coat and under those were her usual garments for work, a grey pencil cut mini skirt and a white blouse. Taking the bus was an option but buses don't usually roam the streets at this time of the night so she was indeed left no other choice but to walk home and not that she couldn't drive either; she went to driving school and learned a few basic things when it comes to driving. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get a car since she was planning on buying a house at the suburbs. Her shoulder length auburn hair bounced as she paced the streets. Her emerald eyes covered in a chic pair of sunglasses and on her right shoulder hung a white Gucci bag filled with her belongings.

Sakura glanced at her silver wristwatch and noticed the time. 11:45. She had been walking for almost fifteen minutes now and she's not even halfway home. Scared of being stuck outside the whole night, she decided to walk through an alley which she considered was a great shortcut but rather dangerous. The alley was quiet and dark. Her footsteps echoed coldly on the pavement. It was a cold night, and she was walking home alone. Despite her coat, she still felt cold, which made her hide her hands in the pockets of the coat. It was scary indeed, but she really needed to get home as soon as possible. Her pace quickened as soon as she felt that she was being stalked. Her footsteps echoed faster than before. Her heartbeat was faster, pumping quickly out of fear and her breathing, ragged. She tried to stay calm and silent as much as possible, but she was too scared. She wanted to keep away from the stalker, but she would just attract its attention if she runs.

Quickly, she turned right at the incoming corner and suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. The offender's right hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help and the other hand held her wrists to lessen her struggles. Struggling against him wasn't going to work. She tried freeing her hands and kicking the man, but he was too strong. She couldn't see his features properly since it was dark. She continued to struggle until she ran out of strength. This was it. She was going to get raped. The man had pinned her against the wall and ripped opened her coat ready to play with her. Out of fear, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for any miracle to happen.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of the man being dragged off of her and her eyes opened to see the offender being beaten up by another man. He was clad in a Victorian Style white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers. His messy brown hair swayed as he slashed the offender with his hands, killing him instantly, and blood splattering on his clean white outfit. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her saviour turn to face her. He had a smooth pale face and a strong jaw line; his amber eyes revealing complete sadness and despair. He then began inching closer to her, panting. She tried to walk away, for she was scared that he would hurt her too, or much worse, kill her, but she was cornered. As soon as he was only a few feet away, it began to rain furiously. Then, she saw it; his fangs. He smirked at her as he continued to inch in, closer, lifting his bloody claws, to touch her, to feel her. She was just mouth watering. But as soon as he saw her emerald eyes, he froze. Her eyes stared at him with fear... and doubt. He was supposed to be her saviour, and now why is it that he wants to hurt her too. But he couldn't help it. He was weak, and hungry. Just as he noticed her inch closer and was about to touch him, he backed away and left her and the bloody corpse in the pouring rain.

"I didn't even get to say thank you," Sakura whispered. She just stood there, in the pouring rain, her clothes, her belongings, the bloody corpse and she herself, wet. Just as she was interrupted by her thoughts, she shook her head, grabbed her belongings and with one last glance at the dead body, she walked towards the opposite direction, heading for home.

**MAJOR REWRITE OF MIDNIGHT LOVE!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I'D SAY IT'S WAY BETTER THAN THE FIRST STORY I WROTE. THIS IS MORE DETAILED! BUT ANYWAYS, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! READ AND REVIEW! Y'ALL ROCK MY WORLD! BY THE WAY, DO NOT READ ONWARDS YET! THE REMAINING CHAPTERS HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED AND REWRITTEN YET. THANK YOU!**

**LOTS OF CHERRY FILLED CHOCOLATEY LOVE,**

**CHERIE BLOSSOM **


	2. Chapter One

Thanks to; **Moons Little Wolf Blossom44**; **S+S43v3r**; ; **lhaine07**; **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**; **MusicAngel92**; for reviewing. You guys are amazing! :]

**Chapter One**

It has been months since Sakura was saved by a vampire; a vampire who she almost thought would kill her after saving her. The day after the incident, the news of a dead bloody corpse found in an alley became a huge tabloid around the whole of Tokyo. Everyone had wondered who the murderer was. It was investigated that the killer seemed to very strong to take down such a huge man and in fact, killing him with slashes. Investigations of agents showed deductions that the murder weapon were probably knives, and the killer was really skilled to have used four knives to slash him at the same time. Sakura heard about the news too, but she didn't want to speak up to the public. No one knew that she was part of the story, so she instead, kept quiet all about it until the story's flame died and everyone had forgotten about the mysterious murder.

She was once again, back at work, the same young and fresh Sakura Kinomoto, secretary to her best friend's fiancée, Eriol Hiiragizawa. The twenty-two year old auburn beauty still hasn't forgotten about the incident that has happened months ago. It was really unfortunate that she wasn't able to give her thanks to the vampire that saved her. This was the secret Sakura kept from her best friends. She never shared that she was almost raped and ironically, her savior is a vampire.

Sakura's overtime shift has been long over. Once again, she leaves home from work at an earlier time so it's safer. She was in her office, packing up a few belongings she planned to take home for the weekend. It was a Friday night and it was the same day she was saved, but a different month and she had just finished up the files Eriol had asked her to go over. Being a secretary was hard work, but she found it really enjoyable since Eriol, her boss, is one of her best friends. As soon as she put on her black coat, which was previously hanging on the coat hanger, she heard a sweet, melodious voice call to her. "Sakura!"

She turned, and came face to face with her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Yes, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sweetly. She already had her bag set on the table and had her coat on, ready to leave work for home.

Tomoyo giggled and smiled at her best friend, her long raven waves bounced to every bit of her movement. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to join Eriol and me for dinner later. I mean, it's been long ever since we had a meal together right?" Tomoyo asked, her tone really inviting and promising.

Sakura did want to spend time with the couple, and at the same time, she didn't want to ruin the night for them. She was unfortunately, single and seeing her two best friends all romantic on each other made her gag. To cut it short, she wasn't in the mood to. "I'd love to, honey, but I can't. I've got lots of stuff to do tonight," she reasoned hoping Tomoyo would buy it. She had already been walking towards the elevator, with Tomoyo tailing behind her.

"Really? That's too bad then," Tomoyo frowned. She really wanted to spend time with her best friend, but she'd been a little bit distant lately. She thought it was probably that Sakura might be seeing someone currently. A mischievous glint trickled across her soft velvet eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. Let's just go together some other time, okay?" and with a final wave, she stepped into the elevator just in time before the doors closed firmly. She sighed and leaned against the walls, her eyes closed, trying to maintain her composure. As soon as the elevator opened, she quickly stepped out, her black feminine heels clacked against the marble floor as made her way through the building into the parking lot. She'd just recently gotten herself a car, just to keep her safe. She made a deal with the seller that she would pay half the price first and reimburse the rest when she's earned enough, but then, Tomoyo found out about it and paid the car in full.

The drive home was shorter, traffic wasn't much that night. Her parents had long been gone due to a car accident six years ago and her older brother decided to follow their father's footsteps and became an archeologist. Since then, she'd been living alone in an apartment almost sixty seven blocks away from work. Her parents died when she was sixteen. Almost everyone blamed it all on the taxi driver who crashed against her parent's car. She wished the taxi driver had died too, but it was unfortunate that he survived the crash instead of her beloved parents. However, it was six years ago, and it seemed that everyone has forgotten all about it. No one spoke about the accident, and left her in peace.

It was almost seven in the evening when she got home. Tired from work, and too lazy to cook, she left once again and headed to the nearby fast food restaurant to get something to eat. Dinner had always been chicken burger with a pack of greasy fries and a bottle of Dr. Pepper; that is if she wasn't in the mood to cook. She was about to take another bite of her chicken burger when she suddenly received a text message from Tomoyo. After placing her burger neatly on her plate, she pulled out her iPhone from her pocket and read the message in a whisper. "Wish you were here. Aw, that's so sweet of her," Sakura smiled and texted her back with the words, "Stop that! Enjoy your dinner with Eriol! Miss you!"

Being best friends with the daughter of one of the richest families is the best. Sakura and Tomoyo have long known each other since kindergarten and they had been with each other, in the midst of growing up, experiencing crushes and even first loves, through good and bad. Not long ago, they met Eriol, who was a transfer student at their school during their 8th grade. Thus, the trio had always been inseparable. Their bond became stronger ever since the death of her parents. Eriol and Tomoyo had sworn in front of the couple's grave that they would watch over and take care of Sakura forever.

Sakura had been staying in the eatery for almost an hour or so. It was a cold night, so she decided to take a drive around the city. It felt as the same cold night when she met the vampire who'd save her. As she drove, flashbacks of the incident began to occur once again. She frowned and pulled her car to a halt. The alley was only a few feet away from sight. She felt a strange feeling and thought that maybe, if she would walk through the alley once more, she would see him again. Something was urging her to do it, but her body was resisting. She was still scared, scared that she might get attacked again, but this time, with no one to save her. She shook her head to calm herself; her thoughts filled with doubt, and zoomed past the alley to continue her drive.

The roads were half empty, only a few cars past here and there. She glanced at the digital clock of her car and noticed the time. 11:37. A two hour drive was already too much, so she decided to go home. She turned her car towards the curb, and afresh, she could see the alley just a few feet away from her spot. She really wanted to see him again, and this time, she didn't hesitate. After parking her car at a nearby corner, she got off and locked it. Her heels clicked and echoed coldly on the concrete as she walked towards the alley. Her heart began beating furiously. It was like déjà vu. Everything was happening once again. The way she walked and the strange feeling she felt before came again.

She stiffened when she felt someone appear behind her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she bit her lower lip, praying it wasn't another rapist. She tried to muster up the courage to turn around and confront the stalker, and after making a three second countdown in her head, she whipped herself around and came face to face with him. "You…" she sighed. She couldn't believe her eyes; there he was standing right before her clad in another white Victorian style long sleeved shirt and black trousers. His feet were covered in a pair of black shoes. He looked so majestic and very royalty. Sakura gulped at the sight before her. He was the epitome of a god. His messy brown hair framed his strong face and his amber eyes were mesmerizing. She couldn't help but notice his shirt had a few upper buttons unfastened, revealing a really fine view of his toned chest.

Suddenly, he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a demanding tone. His voice was smooth and seductive, and sent chills and tingles down her spine. She shivered. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I-I wanted to give you my thanks, for saving me back then," she stuttered. She tried to muster up the words to say, but his striking attractiveness beat her to it.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You're welcome. You didn't have to come back anyways. Get home. It's late," he said coldly and began to walk away.

"Stop! Wait!" she yelled after him to get his attention. He stopped but didn't look back. "Can I at least know your name?"

"Syaoran Li," he said, without hesitation and continued to walk away. "Get home now. It's really late."

Sakura frowned at his actions. She didn't expect him to just reject her like that. "Mr. Li! Wait! Please!" She hollered once more. God knows, she sounded like a desperate critter left alone in the woods.

He turned, his amber eyes now looking into her emerald orbs. "Syaoran. What do you want?" he said.

"Syaoran, I just want to know why you didn't feed on me last time. You're a vampire, aren't you?" she asked. She's crossed the line, and as much as we all know, curiosity killed the cat. She was the prey standing before her predator.

Her words reminded him of his empty stomach. This was the reason why he wanted her to leave. She was too mouthwatering, and he was starting to get hungry. He had smelt her from a distance, the very moment she stepped out of her vehicle, he could identify her scent. Her aroma was sweet; the smell of her blood flowing through her throbbing veins beneath her smooth, silky flesh was intoxicating. He wanted to taste her; his head knew it was wrong, but his body didn't care. She was heaven sent, his dinner. "What makes you think I am?" He said, licking his dry lips, ready for a meal, slowly looming over her.

"I saw you. I saw everything. Why didn't you feed on me?" She asked, her voice, now demanding for an answer. He stopped dead on his tracks. Why? That was the question. Why hadn't he fed on her last time, when he was weak and hungry? He had the chance already! Why hadn't he done it! He stared up to see her eyes, the beautiful pair of orbs stared back at him, with anger, demand, sadness and despair. God knows, this pair of orbs was the most beautiful and peaceful things he'd ever seen in his whole life. He could tell, he was enthralled by the way her emerald eyes shown under the moonlight. He was only a feet away from her, but her scent was really disturbing him.

He was caught unguarded. He smirked and shook his head. "Yes I am. I'm a Blue Blood; A vampyre. Now, go home!" he growled. He's lost it. Not that he didn't want to feed on her, he just can't. It's been forbidden in his clan to feed on humans, but for the human mate of a vampyre. He didn't want to violate the rules, but this woman was driving him mad. "I didn't feed on you because I wasn't hungry! Does that answer to your question?" he snapped. She should leave. No, she _must _leave; leave him in peace.

"No! You were weak! You would've fed on me when you had the chance!" she reasoned. God, she was being stubborn and it wasn't very pleasing. She just couldn't realize how uncomfortable he was before her.

Syaoran's head was spinning. She was angry, which made her blood boil, and this made her scent stronger and more mouthwatering. He took a step further and hesitated. No, this was wrong. "Stop. It's really late. You shouldn't bother yourself by asking me such questions. You won't gain anything." He said and slowly took a step back, trying to maintain his composure and keep calm.

Sakura sighed. He was right. Why was she asking such questions? How immature of her. "Alright, I'll go. I'm sorry." She whispered and began to walk away. "It was nice meeting you… Syaoran."

"Wait!" this time, it was Syaoran who called after her, making Sakura turn around and face him once again. Her eyebrows lifted from her eyes, urging him to speak up. "Your name." He said it so casually; it felt as if she wasn't making him hungry a while ago.

Sakura smiled, and stated her name, "Sakura Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you," before turning around once again and heading to her vehicle, leaving Syaoran watching her walk away. "See you around." She said, nonchalantly.

As soon as she slipped into her car, she sighed. How could she have acted so stupid, arguing with him! She didn't know a thing about vampires, save their immortality and hunger for blood. Her hands gripped the wheel but the vehicle wasn't on start. Sighing once more, she turned on her car, and the a/c to cool herself up. The digital clock on her dashboard showed that she had been with him for almost forty minutes, arguing with him like a little child. Finally, she stepped on the gas pedal and drove past the alley, leaving Syaoran in peace.

Finally, she had decided to leave him. He was standing there, under the moonlight; his head tilted back with his eyes closed, feeling the breeze that whooshed past his standing form. He sighed. He was hungry but he pushed the thought away. Now what was bothering him was Sakura Kinomoto's enthralling emerald eyes. He stood there regaining his composure and as if on cue, rain began to pour. It's been raining for the past few days now. The rain began to splatter on the roofs of the empty warehouses that had the alley in-between. The rain became stronger, he shook his head and left, to follow her and see if she made it to her home, safe and sound.

**YES! FINALLY! DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE!!! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. :]**

**READ AND REVIEW! THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE STILL ON EDITTING PROCESS SO PLEASE STAY TUNED!!!**

**WITH LOTS OF CHERRY FILLED CHOCOLATE COATED LOVE, WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP,**

**CHERIE BLOSSOM **


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to those who reviewed**; ****Suyi**; **Rainbow Cherry Blossom**; **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**; **Schuyler Rae**; **MusicAngel92**; **TMMxSc4ever. **You guys rock my world! :]

**Chapter Two**

His eyes fluttered open to reveal a gorgeous pair of amber orbs. He took a deep breath and sniffed the air. "It's almost dawn." He whispered. He was on the ground, with his back leaning on the wall of the empty warehouse. He'd always go here alone. He loved being alone; it gave him peace and this empty warehouse was no exception. Sighing, he stood up and lifted his head. The warehouse had a tall ceiling, a few burnt out lights hung here and there. Despite all the dirt and the dust, Syaoran loved staying here, away from all the chaos he was currently experiencing in his family.

He remembered the night before; he'd followed Sakura to her home, just to make sure she arrived safe and sound. He didn't know what has gotten into him; why he would do such an act. He was the predator and she was merely, food. Her blood made him hungry. Why, he didn't know. He just felt her throbbing veins under her skin, making him want to feed on her, drain her blood until he was full. But he didn't.

The words, 'it's almost dawn,' repeated in his head. Yes, it was time he left, for home, but he would return; he always does. His previously white Victorian style shirt was now dusty and dirty, but he didn't care. Bah, his servants would do the job anyways. He then started to walk out of the warehouse, and headed to his mansion.

* * *

Frantic footsteps clacked on the shiny marble floor, walking hastily in the corridors of the Li Mansion. It was almost dawn, the moonlight shone on every window along the corridor. Doors opened and closed every now and then; obviously, she was searching for something, or rather, someone. Her feet stopped in front of a wooden door. This was the last room. Her right hand was placed on the door knob, while the other hand pushed it open and she walked inside, her amber eyes scanned each and every corner of the chamber, but found none. Her eyebrows creased in annoyance. Where could he be? She groaned in frustration and walked her way towards the sanctum. Waiting there was a woman, who seemed to be in her mid thirties, her elegant frame shone inside the whole room.

Yelan Li was clad in a beautiful silky black gown that hugged her body perfectly showing off a number of motherly, yet attractive curves. She was seated on a red arm chair that had a great resemblance to a king's throne. Her silky black hair was wrapped neatly up in a bun, a few beads attached. On her neck laid a golden necklace and a few golden rings on her fingers. She wore too much jewelry and it added a lot to her elegance. On her feet sat a pair of black heels. Her silky pale white skin glowed in the moonlight. A small coffee table was situated in front of her where a matching marble cup and teacup settled. Right beside her, was a young woman in a white robe, a maid's attire, stood.

"Mother, he's gone again. I can't find him," the amber eyed beauty stated. She was clad in a ruby red corset type of dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, which showed off her gorgeous feminine curves and brought out the color of her eyes and hair. Her chestnut brown hair had a curly effect which framed her beautiful face. Oh her feet were a pair of brown knee high boots and she had less jewelry except for a ruby pendant around her neck. Her figure stood by the doorway, as she spoke.

Yelan sighed. "Have you searched everywhere?" It was obvious, she was angry, but her elegance helped her maintain her composure.

"Yes, mother. Wei's searching in the other mansion. He might probably find him there."

In a few minutes, a bearded old man, clad in black and white clothing, obviously, a butler's attire arrived into the manor and greeted them with a courteous bow. "Forgive me, Mistress, but I can't find the young master either."

The woman stood in anger. "That's preposterous! The Uchiha clan will arrive in next to no time!" She said, her voice, filling the chamber. "He's to be present. Wei, gather all the rest of the servants and find him. The meeting shall not occur without him!" Her voice was stricken with anger, but she had yet to lose fully her composure. She still maintained the royalty look, well; they are, after all, Royalty. There were the Noble Bloods, or rather called Blue Bloods as what they call them.

Their history begins when the very first Blue Blood, a Hungarian royalty, known as Count Dracula ever lived, in a remote castle, along the Carpathian Mountains which seemed to be millions of years ago. His affairs with many women, called, 'brides of Dracula' became the source of Vampyres, spreading all over Europe and also all over the rest of the continents; North and South America, Asia, Africa, Australia and Antarctica.

The Li clan was one of the prestigious vampire clan in the whole of Japan who owned the Li Corporation situated all over the world and on the other hand, the Uchihas were skilled ninja assassins who owned the Uchiha Industries and a high-status kin of Vampyres feared by the whole of Japan. The Lis weren't originally Japanese, however. They were initially from Honk Kong, but moved to Japan since the head of the Li clan is pure Japanese. A few number of people knew about them, but helped kept it a secret due to a treaty signed yearly by every head of a Vampyre clan. One of those people was the authorities and such. The Vampyres were also known as Blue Bloods to separate them from the ordinary humans known as the Red Bloods. Currently, the foremost clan that led the Vampyre High Council was the descendants of Count Dracula and a few chosen heads from prestigious clans all over the world.

There has never been a Vampyre ever known that had been inborn a poor family. Every Vampyre were Dukes or Duchesses, Counts or Countesses, Prince or Princesses, Kings or Queens. Even those who ruled Egypt, Rome, Greece were all Vampyres. However, modern day society thinks of them but nothing more than a myth. Vampyres ruled the earth before, feeding on unwanted slaves and prisoners, but those days had been long gone. They were reduced to nothing more but a fairy tale. A horror story told to children to get them bed. Nothing more.

Just before Wei could leave, a figure stood behind him, his amber eyes filled with confusion, his eyebrows tilted up. "Wei, what's all the commotion about?"

Wei's eyes lit up from under his reading glasses and bowed in respect. "Young master! We've been looking everywhere for you!" He said, just as he lifted his upper half up.

"What's the commotion?" he repeated, making his way into the manor, and upon seeing the woman seated on the red high chair, he bowed courteously. "Mother."

His mother glanced at him, refusing to speak a word, and then the amber eyed beauty interrupted. "Where have you been, Xiao-Lang? We've been looking everywhere for you," she said, her amber eyes glaring at him.

Xiao-Lang shrugged in annoyance. "You're my twin," he stated simply. "You should be able to sense where I am, Xhiao-Mei." thus, earning a growl from the aforementioned lady.

"It's not my fault that I can't read your mind. You blocked everything from us!"

"Temper, Xhiao-Mei. That's never how a damsel should behave," he said, trying to annoy his twin with mere words, which however, earned another growl from her.

"Watch your tongue, Xiao-Lang. I am your elder." She hissed and spat, not even caring that they're in front of their mother.

Xiao-Lang just stared at her emotionlessly. "You may be my elder but you're still my twin." This statement made Xhiao-Mei mad. He was right, she may be the first twin to arrive on earth, but they were still twins. Out of anger, her sharp pointed teeth extracted from her gums and hissed at the certain amber eyed young man before her.

_ENOUGH! _The voice boomed in their minds, but no one uttered the word. They turned around and froze. Mind telepathy. "Forgive us, mother." They both bowed in unison right in front of her.

"Where have you been, Xiao-Lang?" Yelan Li asked.

"I was…out," Xiao-Lang said.

"Very well, then. Get ready for the meeting. The Uchiha's shall be here in no time." With that, Yelan stood and left, with the maids tailing behind her, one was the aforementioned maid and the other was the one who served the tea. And with on final glare and hiss, Xhiao-Mei left the room, heading to her own chamber.

Xiao-Lang stood in the manor, alone, his eyes staring at the full moon visible by the window sill. He shrugged. The Uchiha's shall be here soon and he had to get ready. With that, he left the room and headed to his own chamber.

* * *

With one final look at the vanity mirror, Syaoran knew he was ready. He was clad in black button-up coat over a black vest wrapped around another white Victorian Style shirt, a pair of black trousers and on his feet were black leather shoes. His hair was combed back and he had shaved the stubble that previously grew on his face. He frowned as he stared at himself in the vanity mirror whilst adjusting his coat and putting on his velvet cape. He always frowned when he would always be called 'Xiao-Lang'. Yes, he was born with the name and he grew up with it. But whenever they would mention his name, it was either that they would call him for training or scold him for his wrong doings. He never liked being called Xiao-Lang; at least Syaoran would have been better. At the tender age of seven, he was forced to drop being an immature child, and become someone worthy enough to take over the Li clan. He was the only heir to the clan, being the only male child of Mamoru Li.

His eyes never left the vanity mirror and still stared at his attire. He frowned again. The cape had to go. His thoughts then drifted to a certain emerald eyed beauty. He couldn't stop thinking about how she was indirectly tempting him to feed on her, to plunge his sharp pointed fangs into her throat and drink her blood. He moaned at the thought of draining her, satisfying his hunger. Her smell, her scent, was intoxicating, like a drug. All he could say was the beautiful woman drove him mad. He wanted her, no, he needed her. Unfortunately, he couldn't read her mind. He was one of the few Vampyres blessed with certain gifts. He was gifted with Telepathy like his mother had, and he was also given the power to block his mind at chosen times, which explains why his twin and mother couldn't just read his mind and instead of asking him where he had been. But there was something wrong. He couldn't read Sakura's mind. It's as if it was blocked with the same gift he had. But he shrugged the thought off. She was a Red Blood. She couldn't be gifted unless she was a Blue Blood.

The sound of a car engine coming to halt brought him back to reality. He noticed that he had been adjusting his coat repeatedly while thinking of her. After a few seconds, he simply said, "Come in." The door opened and revealed Wei, giving him a courteous bow. "Young master, they have arrived." Syaoran nodded and with one last look at his reflection, he paced out of his quarters with Wei following him silently.

Syaoran made his way into the sanctum, only to find that they were already seated at the long majestic dinner table except for his mother, who hadn't arrived yet. He took his seat, on the right side of the head chair, where his mother would sit. In a few minutes, his mother arrived, walking into the sanctum, filling the room with her elegance. Everyone stood and paid respect to the graceful woman. She too, gave a courteous bow to her fellow guests and raised her hand, signaling them to take their seats and she followed suit.

Dinner came shortly after, which consisted of delicious steaks and wine mixed with blood, and then Yelan began her discussion. "I'm very glad you all came, Governor Uchiha. It's been long ever since we've had a gathering together," she said, smiling at the head of the Uchiha clan, the Governor of Tokyo, Mr. Miyano, who gave a nod in response. He was seated on Yelan's left side, as the guest of honor.

"I too, am glad Lady Yelan. This business proposition you've made is extremely magnificent, and I can't help but agree more of what we have talked about." He stated after gently dapping the napkin on his lips. Apparently, Yelan and Miyano had talked about joining forces, to broaden the Li Corporation, since the Uchiha's, despite being specially trained assassin ninjas and Vampyres, they too own their own corporation and they probably thought that merging the two companies would make a great collaboration. Syaoran glanced at his counterpart, the heir to the Uchiha clan, Kyo Uchiha, who sat opposite him, with his arm draped over his fiancée's shoulders, the young soon-to-be Uchiha, Lady Haruhi. He had long black hair was combed back and tied neatly into a ponytail, and dark cold eyes and pale skin. He was clad in attire similar to Syaoran's except that he had his own velvet cape on.

Both heirs had been silent since the start of the discussion. Yelan and Miyano, however, had been talking about future projects right after the collaboration has been done. "Oh that would be wonderful," Yelan said, and turned her gaze to her son. "Xiao-Lang, what do you think?"

Syaoran, however, had long been glancing at his counterpart with a frown on his face. _I don't like him_. He thought and then returned his mother's gaze when he heard his name being called. "I'd have to say that is a wonderful idea, Governor Uchiha," he said, faking happiness. "It would really be nice to work with your son." He glanced at Kyo, who in return, gave him a cold glare.

"I suppose so," the Uchiha heir replied stoically, his right arm still draped across his fiancée's shoulders.

"If you'll excuse me, please," Syaoran said politely before standing up to leave the room only to be cut Kyo's remark.

"Where are you going, Li? Not too happy about the proposition?" he asked smirking. He'd been silent the whole time, and this would've been the first time he'd given such a retort. The governor frowned and creased his eyebrows, telepathically chiding his son to watch his mouth.

With that, Syaoran chuckled. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. You should know that you are in the property of the Lis," he smirked and approached the fair maiden, Lady Haruhi, and kissed the back of her palm, thus earning a flirtatious giggle from the aforementioned lady. He grinned cockily at Kyo, who in return sent him cold death glares. "I'll be retiring. Pleasant dreams."

* * *

The Uchiha's had left the mansion before the sun could rise. Apparently, none of the Uchihas that visited had the power of immunity to sunlight. Hours had passed and Syaraon was in his quarters, constantly sipping on the blooded wine he'd poured in a flute earlier. He was seated on a dark green armchair, his legs casually rested on the coffee table settled right before him. He was clad in his previous attire, except that his Victorian style shirt was now unbuttoned, revealing a prefect view of his toned and chiseled upper body. Unlike other Vampyres, his complexion wasn't as pale as them. His skin was light, and tanned smooth, same goes for his twin, Xhiao-Mei. His room was dark, due to the closed dark green curtains. He loved the dark. It had always given him a sense of peace and solitude.

He sighed and couldn't help noticed that a part of his curtain was open, letting in a little peek of a ray of sunlight, lighting up a tiny part of the dark green paint of the walls. The lit part shone, giving out a gently color of emerald, and suddenly, his thoughts once again drifted to the emerald eyed beauty. He'd notice that he'd been thinking of her ever since the very first time they met. The time he'd saved her and looked into those enthralling emerald eyes of hers. He casually stirred the wine by gently moving his hand in circles.

_Sakura Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you. _These words echoed in his mind once more. "Sakura…huh?" He ran a hand through his messy locks and took another sip of his wine. He stood up and paced about in his room, his mind filled with Sakura. He growled in frustration and ended up flinging his flute against the wall, breaking it into tiny glass shards. "Fuck this!"

He was suddenly interrupted when he felt the presence of someone. "What?" he snapped, his voice rough and deep and his fangs had already been extracted startling a young human maid with dark brown hair and green eyes, which made his mind race.

"Young Master, I'm terribly sorry! But it's time for your meal and the Mistress insists that-"

"Get out," Syaoran growled and didn't even bother making eye contact. "I said get out."

Despite being terrified by the Young Master's actions, the young maid still stayed. "F-forgive me, Y-young Master, but the M-mistress insists-" she stammered, refusing to look at him.

"I don't care! Leave!" A marble vase flew against the wall and shattered to pieces, "What are you waiting for? I said leave!" the girl stumbled away tears falling out of her eyes.

_You're taking it harsh on the girl. What's wrong with you? And you were chiding me about my temper a while ago. Pathetic. _"Xhiao Mei… Get out."

The amber eyed beauty walked her way into his room and seated herself onto one of Syaoran's arm chairs. "Now, now. Temper, temper, Xiao Lang. That's not how a Young Master should act," she mocked, crossing her legs in a comfortable manner. "Now, tell me… Twin. It's about green eyes… No… wait… emerald eyes…"

_SHIT!_ Syaoran boomed and immediately blocked his mind. She'd caught him unguarded. Luckily for him, she'd only found out about the eyes. "Please, Twin. Respect my privacy. I am the next Master aren't I? I deserve some privacy here." He said, finally managed to regain his composure.

Xhiao Mei scowled and glared at him. "You just had to do that, didn't you? Now, what's with those emerald eyes?" She questioned, crossing her arms below her chest, her deep amber eyes still set on him.

Syaoran chuckled, in mockery. "Like I said, Xhiao Mei Li, learn to respect people's privacy. I may be your Twin but you can't just waltz in into my private life like that." With that, he grabbed his cloak and walked his way out of the room only to be stopped by his Twin's telepathic message. _What makes you say you're one of those 'people' you're talking about?_ She chuckled. _I'm going to my room. And don't think of leaving the mansion again. It's really hard just to look for you._

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in irritation and continued on his way, and he just knew the right person to go to at this kind of situation.

**YEAH BABY! I finally finished this Chappie! Wahhh! I really thought I lost my wave just then! I didn't know how to end this chappie! LOL. And to think its just chapter 2. XD Well, I'm really sorry for not updating soon! Well, as you all can see, this is a different plot from my previous Midnight Love. I didn't delete the Original though, well after all it is my first work. :3 Thanks so much for those who reviewed the previous chapter and those who put me and my story on their favourites and alerts! Y'all rock my world! The rest of the chapters are all on editing process! Please stay tuned! Oh btw, I'm writing this in the dark. Gah! My room's so dark and only my computer's on. Time of finish: 11:30 pm. :3 Well then, click on that little button below and REVIEW! XD**

**With lots of Love… and Fluff, with chocolate coated, cherry filled love with Sakura on top!**

**Cherie Blossom **


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! **M****usicAngel92**; **S+S43v3r**; **SweetieSakur****a**. You guys rock my world! :3

**Chapter Three**

_Stop. It's really late. You shouldn't bother yourself by asking me such questions. You won't gain anything._ His words echoed in her mind repeatedly. His voice was cool and seductive, which sent tingles down her spine. She wanted to ask him more and she feared he would be irritated by her. She remembered the time they saw each other again, at the same alley where he'd saved her. His eyes mesmerized him and she wouldn't deny that she'd almost fallen into his spell. His unruly brown hair made him look more handsome. She couldn't stop thinking about him despite the fact that he was a Vampyre and that she could lose her life any second. She had to see him again. She needed to see him again. A part of her would say that she was probably love stricken, which must have been the reason why she wanted to see him again, but yet again, another half of her knew it was because she was love struck. She just knew it felt right… and everything was right, yet it sounded so wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tapping of a pen on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into sapphire eyes under a pair of glasses looking down at her. "Sakura, you're dazing off again. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should take some rest."

She gasped quietly and lowered her head. "I'm alright Eriol. My shift's almost over anyway. I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

He nodded and signaled for her to follow before walking away. "Yes, I do. I need to have a word with you, in my office."

Sakura let out a sigh once her boss was out of sight and slowly stood up from her desk before heading towards Eriol's office. She opened the door, and walked inside to see Eriol seated professionally behind his smooth marble desk. "Take a seat, Sakura."

She obliged and sat down in front of him. "So…?"

Eriol clasped his hands together and settled them on the table, under his chin. "Sakura, what's going on with you? Tomoyo and I have been really worried. Please, if there's anything bothering you, let us know, okay? We're best friends, right?"

Once again, she released a sigh, and squeezed her hands into a fist. "I'm so sorry, Eriol. Nothing's been bothering me. I'm okay. Seriously," she smiled at him. "Thank you, but you guys don't have to worry about me too much. I'm alright. Sorry I've been slacking off. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"It's not just today, Sakura. Your performance had been… going down." He said with a worried look on his face as he reached out to touch Sakura's right hand, which was placed on the table's edge. "We're really worried about you. Promise me, if there's anything, as in anything bothering you, you have to tell me or Tomoyo. Don't keep it all to yourself, alright?"

"Alright. I'm sorry for making you guys worry." Sakura said and released her hand from Eriol's grip. "Is that all, sir?"

Eriol couldn't help but release a smile. "Yes, Sakura. That is all. Thank you for your work today. You may leave," he said in a formal tone. Sakura lowered her head, in attempt to bow and left the office ready to pack up her stuff.

* * *

Eriol frowned as soon as Sakura left his office. Those weren't the answers he'd wanted her to give, and he was unsatisfied. He didn't like it when the three of them keep secrets from one another. They'd never done that, but of course, they still needed to respect each other's privacy. But something really had been bothering him about Sakura's behavior. The way she'd just daze off for minutes was really unusual and it's been the first time it happened to her. Sure, Sakura was the clumsy gymnast/cheerleader in their school years but everything was uncanny… and it bothered him. Not just him, but his beloved fiancée too.

_**Flashback**_

_Eriol walked into his English style mansion, and was welcomed by a middle aged maid who stood by the doorway. "Welcome home, sir. Madam Tomoyo has already arrived since this afternoon."_

"_Thank you, Miyako." He said before walking in and heading up the stairs. He made his way to his room only to find his fiancée lying comfortably on his bed clad in her silk mini nightgown, her long raven hair spread out giving her a seductive look. He grinned as walked over to her and passionately kissed her as he got on the bed, not before taking his leather shoes off. "Hey honey. How's it going?"_

_She kissed him back and smiled. "Sorry I had to leave this morning during lunch. Kana called and there's been a mix up with the deliveries." She sighed. "But I took care of it now, so everything's alright. How about you, honey?"_

"_I'm alright," he said as he sat up and Tomoyo crawled behind him, gently rubbing and massaging his back. "It's just… Sakura… she's not been working up lately." _

"_Have you asked her about it?" She said, while in the midst of massaging. _

"_Not yet. I'll ask her tomorrow." He replied, loosening his tie and a few buttons in the process. _

_Tomoyo giggled. "She's probably seeing someone, but you'll never know ne?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

The ringing of his phone brought him back from his little trip from the memory lane. "Eriol here."

"_Hi honey! How are you today?"_ His fiancée's voice chirped over the phone.

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at his fiancée's bubbly character. "I'm good, sweetheart, how about you?"

"_I'm alright. Not much trouble here. So, have you talked to her already?"_

"Yeah, I just did. She won't tell me anything."

Tomoyo frowned. _"I knew it. She's having boy problems!"_

"What makes you think so?"

"_Honey, you tend to forget that your fiancée was once… single." _

Eriol shuddered at the word and groaned. "Fine, what do you want me to do then?"

"_Oh, you've done your part, darling. It's my turn. Oops. I have to go! Ta-ta! I love you."_

He smiled, "I love you too," he said before ending the call and placing his blackberry on his desk. "I know something's wrong… but she won't say a thing… Tch."

* * *

Sakura's black heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way out of the main building of Hiiragizawa Corporation. She walked to where her car was parked and quickly slipped into the front seat. She flung her bag on the passenger seat and started the car to its ignition. She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard which said 4:47 pm and released a sigh before stepping on the gas and driving away.

Just as she was nearing the high way, her iPhone began to ring. Not caring that she was on the road, she grabbed her phone with her right hand and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Sakura! How are you, sweetie?"_ a high pitched voice squealed from the other line.

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm great, how about you?" Sakura replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"_I'm good too darling. So, where are you? Do you have some time tonight? We could go out! Just me and you!"_

Sakura frowned. True, she was having problems but she couldn't refuse a girls night out. "Sure I'll go. I'm on the road right now so I'll meet you in a café or something."

"_Alright, I don't need to dress you up anymore. You look dead sexy in your office attire. I'll see you in fifteen; meet me at the café Gelato, okay? Love you!"_

"Sure. Love you too," Sakura chuckled before ending the call. She affixed her eyes back on the road and continued to drive, with a smile plastered on her face.

A few minutes later, Sakura already arrived at the Gelato café. Her car was properly parked in the parking space right outside the café and she was already inside ready to order up. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Café Gelato! May I take your order?" The young lady behind the counter chirped.

"I'll have a strawberry frap." Sakura said with a smile.

"One strawberry frap, coming up!" The young lady punched in a couple of numbers on the cash register and smiled once again. "That'll be 350 yen!" Sakura handed over the payment and grabbed her frap from the counter. Just as she was walking away to find a vacant seat, her iPhone rang once again and she pulled it from her pocket with her right hand before answering the call. "Hello?"

"_Sakura! It's me. Where are you?"_

"I'm already in the café. Where are you?" she asked as she walked around the place looking for somewhere to sit.

"_Oh, ok. I'll see you in a few minutes ok? I might be a little late. Sorry. See you later! Bye!"_

But before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo had already ended the call. "What the-" Suddenly something or rather, someone bumped into her, making her lose her balance, almost making her drop to the floor, only to be stopped by a pair of arms catching her.

"Woah there, are you alright?" Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. Right before her was man with deep blue eyes as the ocean and unruly chestnut brown hair staring back at her. He had a smooth face and a strong jaw line, and what's worse, he looked exactly like the person currently occupying Sakura's mind. 'Syaoran…?'

"Are you alright, miss?" the stranger asked one more time which snapped Sakura backed to reality. She adjusted herself and stood up properly only to see that she'd accidentally spilled her strawberry flavored frap onto his white polo shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said and pointed at the huge pink stain on his shirt.

He looked down and noticed the stain before giving her a smile. "It's alright. I have another change of clothes in my car. Are you alright?"

Sakura blushed and nodded before looking down onto her clothes to find whether she too was stained. Fortunately for her, her white blouse was unstained and same goes for the grey pencil cut mini skirt.

"I'm Hiro. Hiro Ayano," he said as he held out an outstretched hand and winked. "What's your name cutie?"

Sakura slowly pulled out her hand and shook his. "Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Ayano."

The man called Hiro laughed and smiled at her. "You can call me Hiro, if I can call you Sakura." He said then received a nod from the aforementioned lady.

Sakura pointed to his shirt and said, "Um, excuse me, but aren't you going to change?"

He looked down to his shirt once again, and remembered the huge pink stain on his shirt. "Right. I'll be right back okay?" he said and walked out of the café.

* * *

Hiro walked back into the café only to find Sakura seated at a table right next to the huge glass window sipping on her new strawberry frap. He approached her and sat across her with a smile. Sakura noticed that his new shirt was blue, just like his eyes. "Hi!"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Hey, sorry about before. I was being clumsy again."

He shook his head in disagreement, "Actually, I'm supposed to be the one sorry. I'm the one who bumped into you. Well, anyway, it's all in the past now. If that didn't happen, we wouldn't have met!"

Those words struck Sakura inside. _If that didn't happen, we wouldn't have met. _It was true, those words he just said. If Syaoran hadn't saved her, she wouldn't have met him. It was ironic, really. She was previously saved by a Vampyre with messy brown hair and amber eyes, and now, it happened again, only in a different situation. A man with unruly brown hair and deep blue eyes, who looked exactly like the Vampyre she first met.

She was suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard him say, "Your eyes…they're green."

"Excuse me?" she inquired, coking an eyebrow at him.

"You're eyes…" he repeated. "They're green… They're beautiful."

"T-thank you." She replied, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, and just then, they heard someone run up to them. She looked up and saw the person she'd been waiting for. "Tomoyo!"

Her raven locks bounced as she giggled at her best friend's reaction. "Sorry I'm late. There have been some problems with the deliveries again." She turned to the handsome blue eyed man sitting across Sakura and smiled. "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Hiro Ayano. I bumped into him a while ago and accidentally spilt frap on his shirt," she said as she chuckled nervously in the midst of the introduction.

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly widened and gasped. "Hiro? Hiro Ayano? You're Hiro Ayano?" She inquired, pointing a finger at the blue eyed gentleman.

He stood up as he grinned and winked at her. "The one and only. Mrs. Hiiragizawa, right? I was at your wedding but I didn't get to meet you personally. You look gorgeous in your wedding dress."

The aforementioned woman giggled and shook his hand, "Right. So, this is nice. You two have met."

Sakura was dumbfounded, not only did she just had a little accident a while ago, now her best friend actually knows the guy she spilt on. "Um, I don't understand…"

The duo could only laugh at her confused state. "Sakura! This is Hiro Ayano! France's top model. Haven't you heard of him?"

The aforesaid lady's eyes widened. "Seriously? I thought he was blond!" she argued and turned to Hiro. "You were blond right?"

"Yeah, I was blond. But I'm naturally brown locked," he explained. "They preferred a blond with blue eyes combination to a brunet with blue eyes."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Hiro was about to speak, when Sakura suddenly said, "I love this look of yours. You remind me of someone."

He blinked at her a couple of times before giving her a sweet smile. "Thank you." With that, he stood up and said, "I'll have to get going then. It's nice meeting you, ladies," then turned to our emerald eyed beauty and smiled, "Especially you… Miss Sakura." With one final smirk, he exited the café, leaving the damsels alone to themselves.

Tomoyo stared at her best friend and noticed that she was love struck. "He's handsome isn't he?" A flirtatious giggle erupted from her. "If only I wasn't married yet."

Meanwhile, Sakura was flabbergasted that, someone like him, would appear to her in all places and that person looked exactly like the man occupying her dreams and her thoughts every single minute. "I guess… he is…" She was suddenly then stricken with the urge to see Syaoran again. She didn't know why but despite the fact that he was a Vampyre, she needed him more than she could ever know. Everything was all… Lust.

**Yeah Baby. I'm done with chapter 3. :D Chapter 4's on the go now. I didn't get that much review for the previous chappie, but I'd still update. Hope you like this chappie! I'll try as much as possible to update really soon. I'm off to college on the 8****th**** of June, so I'll probably be a wee bit busy. But don't worry. I'll find time to write. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lots of Chocolate coated, cherry filled love with Sakura on top,**

**Cherie Blossom **


	5. Chapter Four

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! :D **Suyi**; **TMMxSc4ever**; **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**; **lhaine07**; You guys rock my world! WOOOH! :DD

**Oh, by the way, I made a mistake in the previous chapter with Tomoyo's dialogue. Let's just change something, as I said in Chapter One, Tomoyo and Eriol are just engaged. But as I've said in the previous chapter, I said that Tomoyo's already married to Eriol. I just noticed my mistake a while ago, but I was too lazy to change it so I'll just inform everyone in this chapter. :D Let's just say that Tomoyo and Eriol are already married ok? :D**

**Chapter Four**

Syaoran stared out into the horizon as he stood atop the balcony as the wind blew against his face. His white shirt fluttered against the wind's motion. Darkness enveloped the whole city of Tokyo and this gave him a sense of peace and serenity. However, despite the fact that he found peace in the dark, he still couldn't get her off his mind. There are times that he would actually think that he's had a crazy obsession, although, Kaze, the Li Fortune Teller said something way different from what he expected.

An imprint is an imprint, he voiced out. Syaoran could still remember the exact words that followed. 'It is something sacred and should be done with the right person, and especially not to a human, enlighten me, child.' Following this was a gentle breeze of the wind, and the words, "Young master, it is not for me to decide."

Kaze had not actually made it clear for him. Everything was still a blur…an enigma. Was it because he wanted to drain her dry, that he couldn't forget her? Or was it because she was the most beautiful being he ever saw? He wouldn't know. He groaned in frustration when he realized that his visit to the Fortune Teller was extremely pointless.

-0-

Cold, quick paced footsteps echoed on the carpeted floor of the Li mansion. In a few hours now, the sun shall set. The darkness slowly loomed over the whole city of Tokyo, covering the whole metropolis with a thick dark blanket. The footsteps stopped short in front of a big wooden door, and slowly pushed it open, earning a creak from the old entrance. The intruder peaked inside and found the room empty. It was her chance. She needed to find something very important and valuable as what her mistress has instructed. 'Something valuable,' she thought as she rummaged through the dressers and drawers; under the mattress; inside the closets; until she found something. Her hands felt the supposed corners of a small box inside the closet. She pulled out the chest and ran her fingers through the lid, and as she was about to open the box...

"May I ask what you are doing in my personal chamber, maid?" a deep, husky voice growled from behind. She spun around in shock to see the intruder just directly right behind her, glaring at her with his cold amber eyes. "What are you doing?"

She gaped, and stared at him in horror, unable to mutter a word. "Drop what's in your hands," he instructed and slowly, the young maid obliged and gently placed the box onto the edge of the bed. And finally, he said, "Leave." And she scurried out of the room, horrified that the powerful master might harm her.

As soon as the door bolted close, Xiao-Lang picked up the small chest and ran his fingers through its smooth surface. His hands fiddled with the lock and it open in a split second, but as soon as he was about to open the box…

'_Xiao-Lang. Father's Study. Now,' _a voice echoed through his minds which caught him off guard. He ran his hand through his messily arranged chestnut brown hair and walked out of the room, right after returning the box to its proper place.

-0-

Laid in bed, Sakura's hands clutched the sheets as she thrashed around, screaming. Her wavy auburn hair slung to her long, sweaty neck. She scratched and clawed on the sheets harder until she finally screamed out loud and sprang up, fully awake. "Oh my god." She breathed as her chest rose up and down trying to catch her breath. She clutched her hair and her chest, letting out small gasps. She grunted as she took notice of the time, _1:32 am,_ it read. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her calmness; however, flashbacks of the nightmare began to occur. Bloodshot red eyes, sharp bloodied fangs, lifeless bodies everywhere. "It's okay, Sakura. It's just a dream. It's just a dream," she chanted to calm herself and looked out the window to see a full moon, and out of a sudden, a certain person popped in her mind. _Syaoran._ Minutes had passed, and Sakura finally closed her eyes once again and went back to bed.

-0-

Syaoran walked through the dark corridors of the Li mansion with a straight look on his face wondering why his mother needed to talk to him in private. The study was a floor below and he was walking towards the staircase leading downstairs. As he made his way down, out of a sudden, he glanced at an open window, the full moon catching his attention which made of him think of the woman who was messing up his head. _Sakura…_He shrugged the thought off his head and continued on his way. A few steps later, he stood in front of his father's study. The big wooden door was closed. He didn't bother knocking and a few seconds later, the door opened on its own accord, probably opened telepathically by his mother who was already seated on the big red arm chair which his father always sat on.

"You called for me Mother?" Syaoran said, breaking the silence between them, but the tension stayed. His posture was firm, his face was serious and his body remained cold as ever.

Yelan arose from the chair, a serious look still plastered on her face. "Yes, Xiao-Lang. Where's your sister? This is a family matter." And as if on cue, Xhiao-Mei waltzed into the room, her blood red heels tapping against the marble floor, her face naturally seductive and serious at the same time.

"Hello, Mother." She smiled and glanced at her brother with a smirk on her face. "Hello, Brother."

Syaoran chuckled in a mocking tone. "We just saw each other. Did you miss me that much, twin?"

She looked at him in a very menacing way and telepathically told him, '_Don't get your hopes up, twin_.'

'_Don't be such a smart aleck, twin. Better respect me; I'm the new clan leader.'_

A tension broke up their telepathic conversation and both their attention focused back on their mother. "When did I ever teach you to disrespect your parents?" Yelan demanded, her tone harsh and icy, earning a silent, '_Forgive us, Mother_' from her children. "We are here for family business," she turned to her son, who looked at her with strong eyes and her voice went from harsh to gentle. "You remember Meiling, don't you Xiao-Lang? You were great friends at a very young age."

"Frankly, I do, Mother," he replied at the same time glancing at his twin sister. "Although she was actually Xhiao-Mei's friend, not mine."

Yelan sighed. "Years have passed, so you know, and you shall take over the clan on your 300th birthday which will be in a few months now. You need to produce an heir in case an incident like before happens again, although we wouldn't want that to happen again. We're practically being logical. I've spoken with the Rae clan. You are to wed with Meiling on your 300th birthday."

Syaoran was startled, his eyes widened in shock and he gaped at his mother. "This is absurd! You can't just make me marry her! This is outrageous!" He yelled frantically. "Mother, what possessed you to do such a thing?" All of a sudden, his fangs extracted from his gums, and he was growling at everyone in the room.

Yelan was taken aback, "Xiao-Lang, you are in the presence of your mother! Show me some respect!" She yelled at her son in anger. Xhiao-Mei tried to stop her twin brother, but as she approached him, he hissed at her, his lips pulled away from her teeth in a snarl.

"You knew about this didn't you, Xhiao-Mei?" he growled at her. "Don't try to deny it now."

Before Xhiao-Mei could respond, Yelan spoke, this time a little more calmly. "Xiao-Lang, I only want what's best for you and for the clan. The Rae clan has been very loyal to us. It would be best if we could merge both of our clans together through marriage. It would make our bond stronger. Xiao-Lang, listen to me. Don't be selfish, son. Think of your family."

"I assure you we don't need them. We don't need the Rae clan and I'm telling you, Mother, I will rule the Li clan without this absurd marriage." And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left.

-0-

Everything seemed back to normal for Sakura that very morning she woke up. She had her daily pancakes covered in delicious maple syrup for breakfast, read her morning paper and did a little cleaning, and now she's in an unbuttoned dress shirt with a tank top and shorts as her inner garments scanning through a few documents in her laptop. Her typical Saturday morning. As the boss's best friend, despite being a secretary, she's given the benefits of both Saturday and Sunday as her day off, unless an emergency occurs when she is needed, therefore she is needed to be at the firm as soon as possible.

Sakura ran a hand through her wavy locks and sighed. She was bored and had no idea of what to do. Naturally, she would call Tomoyo for a girl's night out, but she couldn't just barge in Tomoyo's life now that she's married. There are also moments when Sakura would want a man for her own, a man who would love her and promise to be with her forever. She wanted a life like Tomoyo's and it was just one thing she could ask for. Tomoyo and Eriol were high school sweethearts, and now they were married. It was such a beautiful thing. Sakura never had her fair share of dates due to her overprotective older brother. He would always scare away the boys who would try to hit on her in high school and because of that she was labeled 'The Hard-to-get cheerleader'. Basically, she has never been in a serious relationship, unless she would consider the first guy she dated and lost her virginity to as a serious relationship but the jackass ended up cheating on her and they broke up. When Touya found out about the break up and the fact that Sakura was cheated on, he literally tried to kill the guy, and then he banned Sakura from seeing other boys, threatening her that they will just hurt her more and she should be smart and mature enough to learn from first experience.

Sakura had practically spent the whole day in bed reading Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet_'. It was almost 6pm and the sun was setting. She set down the book on the table situated right next to her bed and made her way towards the open window to watch the sunset. 'It's beautiful.' She thought. All of a sudden, a different thought entered her head and she squint her eyes to see a farther view. The warehouse. She thought of going to the warehouse again that night. Maybe she would see him again. She wanted to see him and talk to him again but last time wasn't very successful. She grew a strange fascination and curiosity for vampyres, especially right after she had that crazy dream. She ran her right hand through her hair once more before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door leaving her open window behind.

-0-

The sun had just set a few minutes ago and Syaoran sat atop the cold rooftop of a 15 floor apartment. He would have stayed at the warehouse but it was currently being renovated, and he didn't want his identity to be discovered. He sat thinking about the previous heated up conversation he had with his family a moment ago. '_Don't be selfish, son. Think of your family.' _ His mother's words echoed through his mind. He knew it was right, but deep inside he felt it was still wrong of his mother to engage him to someone he doesn't love. He barely knew the woman! She was his sister's friend, not his. And even if they were friends when they were little, it doesn't mean that his mother has the right to wed them together. He ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair and sighed. He already had his Victorian shirt unbuttoned to release the tension building up in him, and to calm him down in the process. What he needed was food and a good lay to get rid of his frustration.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car's ignition below the apartment roof. He shrugged off the thought of chasing the car for fun to rand instead laid on his back and let the wind touch him. A strong wind blew against his face and his head shot up in the air as he took a whiff of the breeze. 'It's her.' He pushed himself off the roof and landed skillfully on the small eighth floor veranda filled with roses and peonies in flower pots. He took a whiff of the air once again, shifting his head from left to right. His eyes caught the open window a few feet away from his current position. The strong scent was coming from that window, and he had to get in there, to make sure he was right.

He jumped across easily and skillfully landed on the bar railing attached to the window. He peeked into the open window, his nose caught the strong scent once more, but that didn't stop him from entering. He leapt inside the room, his eyes first landing on the properly made queen size bed covered in clean off-white sheets and puffy pillows all over. His eyes roamed the room once more. It was dark. The lights were off, but he noticed a lot of things while he stood still, like the well organized table with a laptop on it situated across her bed, a vanity mirror with different types of colognes, perfumes and make up neatly placed adjacent the bed, the white bathroom door slightly opened, the white big wardrobe door closed with a few clothes hung on its door, and the 'Romeo and Juliet' book placed on the bedside table. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages, then placed it back down. He noticed all of these, his eyes just wandering around, and he never moved from his spot. That very moment, he knew she lived her. Her scent was strong and mind blowing and it called him here. It lured him into her lair. He stared at the bed once more and his thoughts wandered into something which involved him and her, naked, making passionate love to each other. He needed to get rid of the frustration he felt and this was just what he needed. Syaoran shrugged off the thought when he heard a familiar car sound come to a halt and that was just then he realized he had been in there for almost fifteen minutes.

-0-

Sakura jumped into her car, her thoughts filled with a certain amber eyed gentleman. She wanted to talk to him just one more time and she promised herself she would stay away from him. All she wanted was to know more about him. Everything about him made her curious, him being a vampire, his lifestyle, his appearance. Basically he was luring her to him, and just can't stop herself. Her head told her to stay away, when she thought of the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' but her heart says the total opposite of what her head says.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel and she finally drove off after two minutes of contemplating herself. She still remembered the very same warehouse alley where he'd saved her from being sexually harassed. It was as if she had always been there. She knew the place like the back of her hand. A few minutes later, her car was already parked right in front of the warehouse. Before exiting her vehicle, she looked down at her attire and noticed that her clothes were very suggestive. Her heartbeat began to quicken, when she realized that it was already dark, she was slightly exposed and walking into a dark alley, and she wasn't even sure if Syaoran was there. Her hands trembled. Her mind told her to drive away and go back home, where she would be safer, and for the first time, her heart agreed with her head and she stepped on the gas, did a u-turn and drove back to her apartment.

She was back home in a few minutes, her car parked in the garage, and she was climbing up the stairs to the eight floor where her apartment was situated. It was against her will to take the elevator at this time of the night, due to the fact that her older brother made her watch scary movies of ghosts or serial killers appearing in elevators at night and killing all the passengers on the lift. She fiddled with her car keys and apartment keys as she made her way upstairs and soon, she stood in front of her apartment door. She inserted the key into the keyhole to unlock the door, and she pushed open the door after she heard a soft click, indicating that the door is already unlocked.

She made her way into her home, tossing the keys onto the nearby center table and stopped by the kitchen to get a glass of fresh milk before deciding to go to bed. She opened the fridge, took out a box of fresh milk and poured some into a glass. Just as she was about the take a sip, a sudden voice shocked her.

-0-

Syaoran heard the door creak open. She was here, and he was contemplating on leaving or hiding and showing himself to her later on. He panicked, his eyes moved frantically to every corner of the room, to see if he can hide somewhere or he'd have no other choice but to leave. He thought that if he stayed, she might think of him as a stalker and she might be scared of him and try to call the police, but if he left, there will be no single trace of him in the room. But there was also a sudden thought in him that he should approach her while she was still outside the room. He walked a few steps, and placed his hand on the door knob.

**OHMYGOSH. GUYS! I finally updated! After how many months! Good gosh! I'm so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! School was just too much especially now that we're going to have our midterms in the following week! Well I hope you like the chapter after the very long wait! I'm so so sorry! Forgive me? I'm sorry if the chapter is so short too. D:**

**Well, Happy New Year by the way! 3**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cherie Blossom… ;3**


	6. Chapter Five

A shoutout to those who reviewed: **angelrei06**; **lhaine07**; **Ria Everwood**; **TMMxSc4ever**; **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**; **sunny smiles**; **MusicAngel92**; **Suyi**; **Ree-Vance**; **SweetieSakura**.

Thank you. You all rock my world.

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating really soon. School is just… whatever. Exams and Projects just took all of my time. But now that it's my summer vacation! BOOM! I'll be updating in no time. I appreciate those who continue to stay tuned to my stories. I give you my deepest thanks. **

**Oh, and just a short notice: For those who fancy reading 'lemon-ish' novels or anything sexy, read on. I dare you. And if you don't… It's up to you to read on. Just a reminder. This story is rated M, so adult scenes are spread about in the whole story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sakura made her way into her home, tossing the keys onto the nearby center table and stopped by the kitchen to get a glass of fresh milk before deciding to go to bed. She opened the fridge, took out a box of fresh milk and poured some into a glass. Just as she was about the take a sip, a sudden voice shocked her.

"_Sakura-chan, it's me. I need to talk to you about something. Can you please call me back as soon as you get this message? BEEP." _

Sakura almost dropped the glass in shock. "God. I really need to get that stupid answering machine fixed." She sighed after drinking the glass of milk in one gulp, and then made her way towards the living room. Her hands found the telephone receiver, picked it up with hesitation, and then placed it back down. "I'll just call her tomorrow morning. I'm beat." She murmured to herself and headed for her bedroom, and the very moment she entered, she froze in shock. "You…"

Her breath got caught in between her lungs, and she couldn't muster up the voice to talk. Her heartbeat began beating furiously, and her feet stayed glued to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Right in front of her, leaning against the window was the man who haunted her mind, day and night. "H-how did you know I live here?" Her voice crumbled, and she didn't know why.

The brown haired beau straightened up and smirked at his maiden. "I just know." He slowly approached her, coming to a stop when he was a meter away. She was breathless despite the fact that he hadn't done anything to her, but she was getting all hot and heavy deep inside. "What is it with you?"

Sakura stared at him, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Her heart pumped faster, and she managed, "I don't know what you mean." Her feet were, in some way, planted on the floor, and she couldn't move and inch. He was going near her, and she didn't dare move. He stopped right in front of her, the two of them, only a few inches apart.

He raised his hand and placed it on her warm, flushed cheek and whispered, "What is it with you? There's something about you that makes me think of you again and again. You've been messing with my head, and I have no idea of how you do that." His thumb traced her soft lips, gently, and lowered his head, inch by inch, until he reached the bottom of her jaw. Sakura's breathing was rapid and her heart continued to beat faster than ever. The young lady didn't understand her case herself; she didn't understand if she was scared or just nervous or excited. She felt his breath on her neck and she shuddered, her hands began to reach for his shoulders. Syaoran placed his right hand on the small of her back and the other one on the back of her head. She tilted her head to give the vampire a better access to her neck, as he continued to take in her scent.

He began to place soft butterfly kisses on her slender neck, up to her jaw, then all over her face. Sakura's eyes closed in pleasure and she moaned his name, which was music to his ears. "That's it. Say my name." He couldn't take it anymore. His lips found hers, and he began to make love to her mouth. The kiss started off slow and sweet, and then became hot and passionate. Their tongues battled aggressively and their hands got lost in each other's hair. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, and so did Sakura. She had been lusting over him and so had he over her. She'd dream of the both of them, in bed, tangled up in each other, making passionate love. Sakura moaned in pleasure, heat began to pool in between her thighs. His lips never left hers, as they began to undress each other. Sakura's hands fiddled with the buttons of his Victorian dress shirt, and she let out a loud moan as her back collided hard with the wall. His hands sought her breasts; his fingers groped and caressed her perked nipples covered in her black lacy bra.

"God, Syaoran. Don't stop." Sakura broke away from him and lifted her tank top, then threw it across the room, leaving her half naked, at least from the top. He swooped down and assaulted her pushed up mounds and kissed each swell. Her back arched to give her lover a better access to her assets. She grabbed his shoulders and he lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands began to get lost in his hair. He was now topless as well; her hands roamed his toned, muscular chest. He groaned as he fiddled with the hook of her lacy bra. Her breasts were ready to spill out into his welcoming hands. The second her bra was unhooked, her perfect round mounds were now freed and he rolled his tongue over each puckered nipple. "Mmm… More Syaoran…" She moaned and pulled him closer.

Sakura could feel his throbbing erection poking her crotch covered in shorts. He grunted as she nipped on his collar bone, and placed feathery kisses across his neck. Pleasure took over and Sakura had never felt this way before. Lust twisted and tightened all over her body. She wanted him to take her right there. Right now.

"I want you…" With Sakura's legs still clinging onto his waist, he made a few steps closer to her bed and reluctantly dropped her onto the soft, fluffy mattress. He stood from the bottom of the bed and he couldn't help but notice how breathtaking she was. From where he stood, Sakura looked like a goddess, gorgeous, seductive and half naked. He climbed onto the mattress and kissed her bare belly, all the way from her navel up to her breasts. "Sakura… Do you want me to stop?" He managed as his hands worked on the zipper of her tiny shorts.

"God, no. Please, don't." She immediately replied. Syaoran had no intention of stopping, he just wanted to make sure if she really wanted this. His erection hurt badly and he really needed to get this thing done. The zipper on Sakura's shorts wouldn't budge, and it irritated him. Instead, he tore off the pair, revealing a black thong. He lowered his mouth to her thong covered flesh and took in the intoxicating scent of her incredibly wet folds. He pulled down her underwear and tossed it aside. He caressed her smooth toned thighs and wrapped her legs around his neck, and like a ravenous wolf, assaulted her slick flesh, his tongue penetrated her folds, licking it clean. Sakura's back arched in ecstasy, small gasps escaped her lips and her hands clawed the sheets. His tongue continued to make love to her core. Everything she saw was a blur, her ecstasy built up as his tongue thrust in and out, hitting her pleasure zone. She neared her peak and in no time, released a powerful orgasm, followed by a really loud moan that was immediately silenced by Syaoran's kiss.

"You like that…Sakura?" The way he said her name was absolutely sexy and Sakura couldn't have been more turned on. Syaoran pulled off pants in frustration. His erection was getting too painful from the tiny space inside his pants. The second he released it, his member shot out, hard, thick and long. Sakura regained herself and moaned at the size of his shaft underneath his boxers. She reached out and helped him pull off his boxers to reveal the long awaited moment. He knelt in front of her, in his full glory.

Syaoran stared at the auburn haired beauty that lay in front of him. She was beautiful and the epitome of perfection. Syaoran couldn't hold back anymore. He was frustrated and hungry. His hands ran up from her smooth legs to her mid thighs and gently parted them, his lips kissing her thighs towards her core.

"Love me, Syaoran."

"Gladly." He placed himself right between her thighs, and with one powerful thrust filled her completely with his manhood, shoving them up the bed. Sakura cried out, whether in pleasure or in pain, she wasn't quite sure. Syaoran began to spread kisses all over her face, and whispered her name in his husky voice. When he realized that she had gotten used to the pain, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer for deeper penetration. "You… are so beautiful."

Sakura moaned constantly. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he nipped on her neck and continued to thrust in her. She loved the feeling of him inside her. It's been long since she's ever experienced something like this, especially not from a vampyre. "Faster. Syaoran, don't stop," his growled and thrust into her more powerfully hitting her g-spot. Heat flushed her skin, and she was building up another orgasm.

She felt his hot, slick tongue slide across her neck and she shuddered and moaned. "You're mine…" With a few more thrusts, Sakura let out a scream of ecstasy, and just in time, sharp teeth sank into her neck and everything she saw was…blank.

* * *

In mid daylight, Sakura awoke, naked in bed. Her silk blanket was wrapped around her to cover her nudity. She groaned and recalled what she had experience previously. She'd made love to a vampyre right here in her bedroom, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was real. She tossed away her blanket to reveal her nudity. Her thighs and her core ached, and her clothes were everywhere in the room. "It wasn't a dream." She looked at the empty space next to her and frowned. "Why…"

With a thin silk sweater over her nude body, she stood from the bed and looked around her apartment for her mystery man. He might be in the bathroom, she thought and made her way there, but instead found it empty. The kitchen, dining room, living room and the guest room was empty as well. "He just left…" She murmured under her breath and unconsciously, her hand hitched up to her neck and slightly touched a portion of it. Just then, everything came flooding back to her; how they kissed, made love and when he bit her and sucked her blood. She rushed towards her vanity mirror and tossed her hair backwards as she examined her neck closely. Nothing. There was no wound, no scar. Nothing at all.

Sakura wanted to cry. She couldn't believe he had just left her like that, after a night of so much passion. She wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't. "So this is what a one-night stand felt like…"

To release her tension, she headed to her kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate. All of a sudden, her phone rang and her answering machine took care of it.

"_Hi, this is Sakura Kinomoto's residence. I can't attend to you right now so please leave a message after the beep." _ A long beep sound followed, then soon came the voice of someone she knew so much. _"Sakura, it's me. You didn't answer my calls last night, and you surely didn't call back. I'm on my way there right now."_

There was nothing better than have your best friend come over.

* * *

Frustrated at the fact that her best friend didn't call back, Tomoyo was indeed also worried about Sakura. She'd heard of complaints, well not necessarily complaints, but news about Sakura being so out-of-this-world lately.

"Eriol… she's not answering my calls." Her husband just rolled his eyes at his frantic wife. "I am absolutely worried sick." Tomoyo paced across the room, while Eriol calmly sat on his red armchair, with a book on business management in hand.

"Why don't you go to her then?" He suggested without looking up from the book. He was too engrossed to even care about anything.

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled. "Why don't I go to her place then?" Her beloved husband couldn't help but roll his eyes at her adorable yet obnoxious antics. "I'll see you in the afternoon, baby." Planting a kiss on his cheek, she twirled around to grab her coat and headed out, paging for her chauffer.

"_Where to, Madame?" _Francis, her French chauffer, responded through the pager.

"Apartment 134. Sakura's place."

"Why is it so messy in here? Sakura, you got clothes everywhere," Tomoyo commented just as she made it into Sakura's bedroom then flopped on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I kind of overslept so I wasn't expecting your arrival." Sakura was now dressed in her usual home attire, silk sweater and shorts, and was in the midst of grabbing all the scattered clothing from the floor.

"Geez, your room looks like you just had sex in here."

The clothes in Sakura's arms dropped to the floor as she froze, her back facing Tomoyo and her best friend couldn't help but notice her sudden reaction. Apparently, her previous statement was a joke. A comment. But merely, it was as if she was stating a fact. A relevant fact. "Oh my god. Sakura, is this why you never called me back last night?" a flabbergasted Tomoyo screamed.

"No! No! It's not like that! Oh god, you don't understand…" Sakura's voice was frantic. She just couldn't explain that she wasn't able to call Tomoyo back because she was getting down and dirty with a hot and sexy vampyre. Nope.

"I feel so betrayed."

"Please, stop being so melodramatic. Nothing happened. I couldn't call you because my answering machine was dead."

Turning towards the living room, Tomoyo glanced around for the answering machine and frowned. "Looks alright to me." With a loud sigh, she flopped back onto the bed. "You know you don't have to hide it from me. I'm your best friend. I'll understand if you tell me."

Sakura groaned, hitting her forehead slightly with her palm. "For the last time, nothing happened."

"Alright! Whatever helps you sleep at night," she replied raising her hands in protest. Then, her eyes twinkled happily. "We should go shopping! Oh, I'll buy you clothes and shoes and oh, I can't wait to sew a fabulous dress for you, darling!"

"Ugh, great."

* * *

Syaoran's footsteps echoed through the halls of the Li Mansion. He felt good and satisfied, until he heard a slight chuckle from a certain someone.

"You seem happy today, twin. A little too happy," Xhiao-Mei intoned, leaning against the window sill behind him. "Where have you been again? Oh, seems like you had a very good lay, didn't you?"

"Mind your own business, Xhiao-Mei. I deserve respect as the clan leader," he spat and continued walking away.

"You're not the clan leader yet anyways. I'm still your superior," with a final chuckle, she walked his opposite side and through mind telepathy, said, _"Mother would love to hear about this new girlfriend of yours."_

A loud growl erupted from his throat and he angrily made his way back to his room, slamming everything in sight. His twin sister made him furious most of the time. In fact, they made each other furious, and everyone knows twins shouldn't act this way. Nevertheless, as twins, they have their own differences, and probably because of their different gender is why they don't get along more often.

Groaning, he grabbed a bottle of bloodied wine from his personal liquor cabinet and filled an empty flute. Thus, his drinking session began. He sat comfortable on his arm chair, his legs up on the table, taking several sips of wine. He smiled against the flute as his thoughts began to wander and recall the perfect incident that happened earlier. He felt really bad for leaving her behind just like that, and by feeding on her in the middle of their sex, but nevertheless, he had never felt so good his entire life. The moment he came in contact with her flesh made his adrenaline rush. The blood pumping through her veins, her soft moans, her sweet gentle touch was plain heaven. He wanted more of it. From the very first time he met her, he knew he was in lust with her. Yes, lust… not love

* * *

**OHMYGOD. I'm so so sorry for not updating real soon! I kind of lost the spark because the notebook where I wrote everything went missing, but it's back now so no worries. I plan on finishing this story, and I hope y'all stay tuned till the very end! Thank you so much!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cherie Blossom…. xoxo**


End file.
